To Be Loved
by Wolfress
Summary: .Sirius loves Remus, but he never seems to have the courage to tell him. Until one day, a terrible incident occurs... what can the remaining three Marauders do to retrieve Remus from the clutches of the evil Slytherins?. .RL/SB. .Please R & R!!!.
1. Disclaimer

* * *

**.D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.**

I hereby affirm that the characters in the following story are not of my own making. They are and forever will belong to Miss J. K. Rowling. Thank you.

- Wolfress

* * *


	2. Chapter One

HEY HEY HEY, read this first. Since I hate all the sad things that are already revolving around my life, I'm going to take SOME of the sadder things away from this story. So basically, there will be NO Voldemort, NO evil Wormtail, only stupid bloody Slytherin gits who can't stand mudbloods and Marauders. But of course, since life won't be life without any sad things, there WILL be some angst things happening in this story. Angsty stuff, you know? My FAVOURITE. So - on with the story!!

* * *

**.:|Chapter One|:.**

//God, he's so beautiful.\\

15 year-old Sirius Black stared in awe at his best friend and crush, Remus Lupin, who was sprawled on the floor with a book with his lap, transfixed. //He is just so beautiful, pure, and... innocent.\\ Sirius' eyes roamed over the haunting golden eyes and the sweet looking, tender and soft lips, down the smooth neckline, past his petite and slender body, looking so pale and fragile (with his eyes stopping a little on the way when he came by past the waist a little, not that he could help it), down his long, lengthy legs, and back up to his eyes. Beautiful, haunting, golden eyes, ones that tell oh so many times of sorrow and pain. Poor thing.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius jerked back to reality to see Remus staring back at him, looking confused yet amused. //Oh shit, he caught me staring.\\

"Why were you staring at me?"

//Come on, mind, make up something! ANYTHING!\\ Sirius put on a fake, lovey dovey voice, "Oh, Remus, I was going to tell you how much I love you! You are just sooooo beautiful, Remus DAR-ling!" he exclaimed.

Remus smiled, a "fine, whatever you say" smile, rolling his eyes a little. Sirius felt as if his heart was in his throat - seeing Remus smile alone could have that affect on him already.

"Oi, Moony," called James from his corner. They were in the Library, researching and reading on a books that would help them with their Potions project. "What time is it now?"

Remus looked at his watch. "Ten minutes till dinner. Fancy going down now?"

Sirius jumped up from where he was. "Dinner! The thing of life!" he yelped. Madame Pince, the librarian, turned, and glared at the black haired boy. Sirius blinked at her, tilting his head slightly, then pouted, enormous puppy eyes staring innocently back at her. Madame Pince felt her anger melting at the sight of his adorable puppy eyes, and, after giving him a stern and disapproving look, turned back to her work, processing some new books that had been sent in by the headmaster.

"Come on everyone," said Remus. Peter, James, and Sirius all got up, and the four of them proceeded down towards the Great Hall.

*****

When they reached the Great Hall, only few people were there. The four sat down, James next to Sirius on one side, and Peter next to Remus on the other, with Peter facing James. Their respective seats already filled, the four's plates was almost immediately clattered with the food. Sirius' eyes went wide, and charged down the chicken wings. All the other three snickered, and James leaned over to whisper something in Remus' ears, and he laughed.

Sirius almost choked, his heart skipping several beats. That laugh, that wonderful malancholy laugh made his heart whimper with love. He looked up (he was bent over the chicken wings in his eagerness to devour it), and saw that Remus eyes were filled with mirth and happiness, something that only happened when he was around the other three Marauders. He wanted so much to just lean over and kiss Remus full on the lips, but he decided to turn this forbidden action to a look of annoyance instead.

"What are you laughing about, Moony?"

James snickered again, then leaned over to whisper the same thing to Peter. Peter burst out laughing, guffawing, rather. Sirius was getting more and more irritated. "What did you tell them, Prongs?" he said, exasperated. James looked at him, smirking. "You know, for that moment there, you looked like you just saw a girl starkers naked."

Sirius eyes grew wide again, then was about to jump up to give James a good beating when -

"Laughing at your own bemusedly dumb jokes again, MaCowders?"

James scowled, and glared at the interrupting Slytherin crowd: Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape, plus Alitair Lastrange, Corey Avery, Joe Crabbe and Mack Goyle. "What do you want?" he snarled at them. Lucious smirked. "Severus and Alitair here are in a rather bad mood today, so Corey and I thought to bring them here so they can at least cheer up a bit before we go on with the rest of the day." His gaze shifted to a very quiet Remus. "I suppose you know why?"

It was a well known fact around the school that the three of the famed Slytherin bully crowd - Snape, Lastrange and Avery - were all striving to have Remus Lupin as their own, as did many others in the school. Quiet, shy, gentle, beautiful Remus was the boy of many girls, and guys' dreams. Remus did not look up, but his acute wolf sense told him that the mentioned three were staring at him. Undressing him with their eyes, probably. He shifted closer to the table, and was tempted to lift his legs onto the chair, in hope of curling himself up as close as possible. In front and beside him, both Sirius and Peter had stood up, their eyes wide and glaring, fists clenched.

"Leave him alone," Peter hissed, staring unblinkingly them. Snape laughed. "Or what, you're gonna hex us, Pettigrew? Not that you have the brains."

"Are you claiming that YOU actually have some, of all people?" retorted Sirius nastily.

"Frankly speaking," put in Avery, "all four of your brain put together isn't even a tenth of Lucious' ability."

James snorted. "Did I hear you correctly? Or did you mean stupidity? There IS a difference between the two words, you know."

Avery narrowed his eyes. "No need for you to tell us. We'd never dream of the day when we would degrade ourselves to be actually letting YOU teach us."

James stood up as well. "Oh yeah, you blo - "

"Stop it."

The six of them stopped arguing, and all turned their attention to Remus, who had spoken at last. They were all pretty much shocked - Remus was never one to speak up during fights, except to elbow the other three to tell them to stop arguing. "Stop it," he repeated.

Lastrange was the one who regained composure first. "Well, at last, the beautiful man speaks," he purred, deliberately making his voice husky. "How about spending the night with me in the highest Astronomy Tower?"

"Leave him be!" growled Sirius. Snape chuckled. "Oh now, protecting your little f - "

"What is the problem here?"

Professor McGonagall had come over to see what the commotion was. "Oh, nothing, Professor," drawled Malfoy, "we were just having a little chat with the Marauders. We just want to know what it is like to be a prankster." Sirius and James bristled, and Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the Slytherins. "Well, I'm sure you've had long enough time to chat. Now get back to your own table."

With one last perverted look at Remus, Snape walked away, leading the little group away from the Gryffindors.

McGonagall turned to the remaining four. "Everything alright, Mr. Lupin?" she questioned. Remus managed a small smile. "Everything's fine, Professor." McGonagall gave them a brief smile, nodded curtly, then said, "Right then. I will not bother you anymore." And with that, she marched away back to the Head Table.

The other three Marauders turned to the werewolf, worry etched on their faces three inch deep. "Are you alright, Remus?" asked Sirius anxiously. Remus gulped, then faced them with a slightly false smile. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Shall we get on with our supper?" The other three nodded, and the four of them proceeded on with their eating, chatting their heads off, the little incident soon forgotten.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOO... how do you like my story? Guess what Snape was going to say at the very end!!! Please review! *bows* I do hope I'll get good reviews! *puppy eyes*

Remus: *laughs* No one can resist your puppy eyes, Wolfress.

Wolfress: *smiles sweetly at her boyfriend*

Sirius: *scowls* Stop that lovey dovey thing, will you?

Remus: *pulls Wolfress protectively to his side* Don't snap, Padfoot.

Wolfress: Yeah. *sticks out tongue at Sirius*

Sirius: *grumbles*

James + Lily + Peter: *snicker*


	3. Chapter Two

First of all... replies to the reviews!!!!

**The Wolf of Were** - Yeah I know! Icky disgusting Slytherins... poor Remus! *hugs Remus tightly*

**Ladyassassin **- *drops in dead faint* Another stupid brain malfunction! I dunno why I went and spelt Lucious instead of Lucius! ARGH... *tries to strangle self* Anywayz, of course I'm going to write more, you bet!

**Happy Kid** - Lol, cute pen name!! I don't know why people haven't reviewed either (=P), and I enjoy the a/n convo too! Thanks!

**Ophel McNeil** - Thankies!!!!

And now... ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**.:|Chapter Two|:.**

SPLASH!!!!

Three gigantic buckets of altered and pink Madame Rosette's Magical Hair Dyes glunked down onto the six Slytherins' heads as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. They stood, fuming from head to toe as they glared at the four Marauders. Peter was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach, and Sirius and James were practically howling, holding on to each other for support as tears ran down their cheeks, their bodies shaking from racking laughter. Even Remus, who usually only smiled on pranks, was laughing, though in a very surpressed manner. Snape and Malfoy pulled out their wands, and tried every single charm they could think of, attempting, but in vain, to remove the horrible, hot pink dye from their hair. Lastrange snarled menacingly as he stalked over to the laughing Marauders.

"I KNEW YOU DID IT! IT MUST HAVE BEEN YOU!!!" he roared at the offending four. Sirius, between chokes of laughter, managed to blink out innocently, "What? Wha-what did we-we do?" before collapsing in another tidal round of laughter.

Snape came over as well, the dye now being dried considerably. "HOW DO YOU REMOVE IT??" he yelled, his eyes livid with anger. Peter tried to speak, but the sight of a red eyed Snape with pink hair to adorn its head was such a funny sight, that he was laughing so hard that it was without sound, let alone explaining anything to six furious fifth year Slytherins.

By now, the entire population of fifth years present in the classroom and also the ones who had just entered had absorbed the entire episode into their minds, and were laughing alongside the Marauders, clutching at tables and friends' shoulders, doing their best not to topple over in their spindly stools.

"What is all this about?"

A cross Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway, thin lipped and creased forehead as she observed the whole scene that was displayed before her. Once she got everything sorted out in her mind, her eyes quickly snapped to James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. "Mr Potter! Mr Black! Mr Pettigrew! Mr Lupin! Come over here!" she barked as she marched over to her desk at the front of the classroom. Still trying to save themselves from stumbling at the sight of the six furious Slytherins, the called four made their way to the front of the classroom.

Professor McGonagall eyed them from thick black rimmed spectacles. "I take it that this is yet another idea of an amusing joke of yours, Mr Black?" she addressed Sirius semi-coldly, though inside she was fighting the ever growing urge to bawl at the Slytherin's humility. Sirius didn't try to deny it - pranks like these, when they planned them, they were already expecting detetions and the like. "Yes, Professor," said a choking Sirius. The professor gave him an icy glare. "Very well then. Mr Potter, Mr Black and Mr Pettigrew will meet me, tonight, at 8:00 in the Entrace Hall. I will then tell you of your respective punishments. Mr Lupin, you will be excused."

Tonight was the full moon, and as usual, Remus had to go to the Shrieking Shack for his monthly transformations. When the lesson was over, and the four Marauders were walking back to Gryffindor tower to put away their stuff and go down to the Great Hall for supper, Sirius said, anxiously, to Remus, "What about tonight? McGonagall doesn't know what we do each full moon with you, so we can't be with you tonight when you transform." "Maybe we can just make up something to McGonagall," suggested James. "No need," said Remus. "I'll be fine. It's okay. Besides, I don't think McGonagall would be subject to any excuse, considering the consequences." "What do you mean?" "That the excuse should come from either of you, it must be an excuse to do something else. Probably something that will break the rules. You know, that is probably a generally agreed statement between the Hogwarts Staff."

Sirius scowled along with James. Remus ignored them. "But will you be okay?" asked Peter anxiously. "Yeah, I'll be fine," reassured Remus. "You sure?" asked Sirius again. "Yes, I'm sure." "Very sure?" "Yes, Siri." "Very very sure?" "Y-es, Padfoot." "Very very ver-" "I already said yes for three times, Sirius. I didn't know that your hearing was *that* bad."

"I was just trying to make sure that you'll be fine," whined Sirius. Remus laughed. "Yes, I'm very, very, very sure I'll be fine, Siri dear," he said absentmindedly as he climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor Tower after James had muttered the password. "No need to bother me about this anymore, Siri."

Sirius just grumbled.

*****

"Sure you'll be okay, Rem?" asked Sirius yet again. All through supper, Sirius, and sometimes James and Peter, had asked Remus that question over and over again, summing up to at least twenty times in total. But composed, calm and patient Remus didn't seem to be annoyed what so ever. Sirius admired him for that.

Remus gave him another smile. Sirius shivered, feeling slightly aroused. "Yes, I'm sure, Siri," he said again. "All right then." At this point, they were on the verge of the Entrance Hall. "See you," called Remus as he walked other way, out the great oak front doors, and towards the Whomping Willow, where Professor Gilbone, the Herbology teacher, was waiting for him.

The dog animagus stared after the werewolf. "Oh come on, Padfoot," said James. "We've well made sure that he'll be okay. Can hardly doubt that, can you, with him answering us all those times."

Sirius heaved a sigh. "Okay then. Let's go in, or else we'll get another detention from McGonagall for being late."

* * *

Sorry guys, but that's it for this chapter! *evil grin* You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out something BIG that's going to happen... to... not tellin'! ((By the way, there'll be an a/n convo at the end of each chappie for you to enjoy!))

By the way, in the story, words in between two *s are meant to be said in itailcs. But in a/n convo however, between two *s is, yes, said in italics, but between FOUR *s, it's the action. Starting from this chappie!! =P

Sirius: *Why* do *I* have to be the one who's always whining and all that??

Wolfress: Because that's your character, dear.

Remus: **fakes jealousy** Hey... why are you calling *him* dear? **fake hurt voice**

Wolfress: Aww... here, lemme comfort you. **Gives a kiss to Remus on his cheek**

Remus: Ah, that's better. **Returns kiss**

Sirius: **scowl**


	4. Chapter Three

*grumbles*

I can't even make my fave character my boyfriend in MY fanfic! *grumble grumble grumble* Fine, I'll stop the end of fic a/n convos then. If you want them, tell me so in your reviews. Or else, NO CONVO.

Right then.

Replies to my wonderful reviewers:

**elmtree** - All right, all right, I surrender. See that message above? And of course I'll continue writing! Don't ya worry!

**Lady Geuna** - Hmmmmmmm..... can't answer you. Or else it'll spoil the element of surprise! Mwaha! And thanks for reviewing!!!

**Rach** - THANKS! Of course I'll email you.

**madkornfan **- Okies! Thanks for reviewing!

**ladyassassin** - It's you again! Thanks for the support!!

**Rena Lupin **- O.O I responded... up there. No more no more, k'? *blink blink* Thanks for reviewing, by the way!

And on with the story once againnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!

//...\\ = thoughts

* * *

**.:|Chapter Three|:.**

Remus Lupin trudged down the path towards the Shrieking Shack, smiling sadly, thinking of what was going to happen. After two whole years of spending every single full moon with his pack (they went through Floo Powder each full moon during the summer to Moon Castell, Lupin's mansion named in his honour by his parents when they first moved in, to stay with him during the transformation), he had absolutely no idea what was going to happen today that the rest of the Marauders weren't there with him when he became the werewolf. Well, he would just have to content himself with biting and all that. No point in going back now - one, he couldn't, the moon would be up soon; two, he'd spent all that time reassuring Sirius that he'd be fine alone, he didn't want to have his ass laughed off when he goes back and asks for their company, and that would be too late, at any rate.

Coming to a dead end with a flight of stairs leading up towards a trap door, he climbed up the stairs and pushed the trap door upwards lightly, climbing into the Shack. He looked at his watch. He had a full ten minutes before the moon would shift to its full shape. He began undressing, taking all his garments off - it was part of the monthly ritual, it was to prevent his parents from having to buy a new robe for him after each and every single full moon, regardless of how rich they were. When he was free from all the clothes, he checked his watch again. Three minutes. Well, he had definitely taken his time in undressing. He lay on the floor, waiting for the change.

Exactly three minutes later, the change came. The agony was unbearable, he couldn't recall any transformation that had been *this* painful. He howled.

This is going to be a long and painful night.

*****

"We *have* to pay those Gryffindorks somehow," muttered Malfoy angrily as he paced the common room. The other five were scattered around the gradually emptying Slytherin common room, all of them looking grim and grumpy. The pink hair that had been granted them was charmed so that it wouldn't come off after at least half an hour spent in the Great Hall with at least three quarters of the school's population present, and it had indeed been very humiliating for the six Slytherins indeed.

"Of course we must," spat Snape, his eyes rivetting around furiously.

"Hey," spoke up Lestrange. "I heard that they have detention tonight. We can put something in their dormitory or the like before they return, which'll be around three or something. You know McGonagall never gives soft detentions."

"Alright then," finalized Malfoy. "Severus and I will go - can't have six people going all at once. It would be much too noisy. We'll go at twelve thirty, Severus."

All the remaining five nodded, then went back to their own work.

*****

Remus dragged himself through the halls, his mind, soul and body all extremely tired. This night, had, indeed, been terrible. Lack of his pack drove him insane - he had to resort to biting himself and scratching the floorboards, howling into the darkness.

//Just go on. Nearly there.\\

He urged himself onwards, towards the Gryffindor tower, where he would soon be asleep on a soft, feather bed. He lingered on, pushing himself, growing more and more dizzy all the time. He started to grasp the walls for support, stumbling along the empty halls.

//Nearly there. Nearly. Sirius'll be there.\\

The thought of Sirius gave Remus a new burst of energy. Sirius... the wicked prankster who had captured his heart ever since the first time he saw him. The wonderful smile, the happy cackles when the Slytherin fell for their pranks... Remus continued on, the thought of Sirius sustaining him.

His friends had never guessed his feelings for Sirius. Well, Remus was wonderful at keeping emotions to himself. He never let himself give Sirius even an extra glance when he's turned away. No - he didn't want him to know, for fear that he would loose his friendship. Sirius isn't that kind of person.

A crack in the floor that he didn't see made him fall over. He could already see the portrait of the Fat lady, but as his body came in contact to the ground, he let himself lie there.

So tired... so tired...

*****

Malfoy and Snape slipped through the Slytherin portrait, and made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. As they approached the portrait, Malfoy spotted something, or someone lying on the ground. He held out a hand to stop Snape from going on.

"Look," he hissed, pointing at the figure.

Snape looked, and his eyes widened when he saw. He inched slightly forward, then recognized the light brown hair and slender, fragile figure.

It was Lupin.

"Lupin," he hissed, still staring at the figure.

Suddenly, an idea came to both of their mind at once. Their heads snapped towards each other as an unspoken plan travelled through their eyes. Malfoy nodded.

And they crept, together, silently towards the figure.

*****

//Someone's coming.\\ The wolf in his mind tol Remus.

//I don't care.\\

//They're coming even closer.\\

//Let them come.\\

//It's Snape and Malfoy.\\

Remus stirred slightly, but didn't move.

//So?\\

//They could be dangerous.\\

He was about to retort, when two voices hissed in unison,

"Stupefy!"

* * *

*grins*

I know this chappie is kinda short, but I've got what I've meant for this chapter in. Want to know what happened? Wait for the next chappie!!!

Oh, and NO CONVO.

=P

Cya!!


	5. Chapter Four

First off, as usual, responses!

**Ophel McNeil** - I'm sick too! =P Naw... he won't be abused. Snape/Lestrange/Avery wouldn't allow that... read and see!

**happy kid** - Of course I will come up w/ the next chappie! It's right here!!

**Rena Lupin** - You're welcome! And thanks again!

**sleep-walking-idiot **- Thanks! I will!

**fusion **- :D Lol, course I will!!!

**just me (moon-child)** - Lol... I'll be writing lots. Thanks for the encouragement! *bows* Thanks!

**SirenM **- *grins maniacally* Hey.. I luv torturing Rem.. so I can't be sure! *evil cackle* I'll be updating frequently!

Story time!!

//...\\ = thoughts

* * *

**.:|Chapter Four|:.**

"That was tough," muttered James as he rubbed his aching arm, trudging up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Mm," murmured Sirius in reply. He, James and Peter had met on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower returning from their respective detentions. All had taken a tough toll on them, and they were all extremely tired. Fortunately for them, this detention had only lasted to two in the morning, mcuh to their surprise.

//Well, at least Remus will be up there,\\ thought Sirius happily. The thought of Remus was one of those that had sustained him during the tiring detention.

At last, they reached the portrait hole. Sirius said the password, and the portrait swung open. The three of them stumbled in, then climbed slowly up the stairs towards their dorm.

"REMUS!" Sirius bellowed at the top of his lungs when they were inside their dormitory and the door had closed behind them.

"Sirius!" Peter snapped. "He'll be very tired after the full moon. Remus?" he added in a very soft voice compared to Sirius.

No response.

Sirius dashed over to his bed, flung his curtains open, pounced on the bed, about to shout, but stopped.

He turned back to James with an expression of utmost confusion on his face.

"What's the matter?" asked James, slightly alarmed.

"He's not here."

*****

Malfoy and Snape dragged the limp form of a figure down the stairs to their own dormitory. Malfoy gave the password knock, and the door opened to reveal four eager Slytherins.

"What did you do?" asked Avery eagerly.

The left corner of Snape's mouth curled upwards. "We didn't *do* anything."

Four puzzled expressions stared back at him and Malfoy.

The latter gave a cruel smile, the stood back to let the other four see what was slumped on the floor behind him and Snape.

Four pairs of eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Remus Lupin," hissed Lestrange, his eyes full of lust and licking his lips.

"Come, Lucius, let's put him inside."

*****

James and Peter stared back at him.

"Not there?" repeated Peter. "Are you sure? He must be."

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," suggested James uncertainly. Sirius dashed off towards the bathroom, and knocked the bathroom door open. "No," said Sirius, starting to panic. "No, he's not in there either."

The three remaining Marauders stared at each other, their minds whirring furiously.

//Damnit! And all that's left is to put the names of the people into the map, then it'll work! But only Remus knows the spell!\\

After several long, tense minutes, James said, "Come on, let's sleep. Maybe he'll be back in the morning."

Grudgingly, the other three agreed.

*****

Sirius blinked his eyes opened as the first ray of sunlight streamed into their Gryffindor dormitory. His eyes were still half closed from sleep as he struggled from the tangling bedspread and onto the dormitory floor. James and Peter were still asleep, and Remus was - 

Then what happened last night struck Sirius. Remus was missing. He heaved a deep sigh, then went over to James. "Oi, Jamie, bugger up. We gotta go find Remus." James stifled a yawn. "He's not here?" he asked, still groggy. Sirius shook his head. "All right then," said James, getting up and rubbing his eyes. "Go wake Peter and we'll get down to the Great Hall." He yawned again, then shuffled towards the bathroom door.

Sirius changed his clothes next to his own bed silently, his brows furrowing with ever increasing worry. Where was Remus? Why hadn't he come back? Was he in danger? Or was he simply too exhausted to come back up to the Gryffindor dormitory and remained in the Shrieking Shack instead? //Idiot,\\ he thought absentmindedly. //Never go cause trouble on the days of the full moon EVER again.\\

As the three entered the Great Hall later in the morning, the very first thing they did was to let their eyes roam desperately over the milling crowds in the Great Hall, searching for their missing partner. "I can't see him anywhere," said Peter plainly, turning to James. "You?" "No," said James sadly. "Siri?"

Sirius was quiet. Where WAS Remus? "No," he said finally after a rather long pause. "I can't see him." Peter sighed. "Let's eat. We can continue to look for him after our breakfast."

All the time the three of them ate (shoving, not eating), they kept their eyes peeled wide open for any signs of Remus. But even as they finished their last scraps, they could still see no sign of him.

They stood up as they finished. "Let's check the dorm again. He might be there," said James. Without waiting for a response, he took off in the Gryffindor Tower direction, Sirius and Peter on his heels.

"Nearly there," panted Sirius as they dashed round a corner, "Qui - OOMPH."

He collided with a large shape. "Watch where you're - " he started to yell, but the words died as he saw who it was. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were standing there, smirking. James and Peter skidded to a halt, and the three of them glared at the Slytherins.

"Displeased to see me?" said Malfoy icily. "You bet," Sirius snarled. "Where's the other three, still hiding in the dungeons because of their *hair*?" James and Peter snickered.

"I won't be so rude if I were you," the other replied smoothly. "That's one warning point for you. And when I know exactly what you looking for... or rather, should I stay who?"

Sirius stiffened. "What do you mean?" asked James in a dangerous tone.

"Well..." Malfoy paused for a moment. "Follow me," he said in a silky voice, then started off in the direction they had come from.

Both James and Peter looked at Sirius.

Sirius gulped.

And nodded.

* * *

Ah ha! CLIFFIE!!! Love them, don't you? REVIEWS! I'll be updatin' soon!!


	6. Chapter Five

Sorry people!!!!!!!!! School just resumed and I have to catch up with work and stuff... ARGH... stupid tests and dictations... what HECK is EOB ~= EOA (SSS)????? I.e. math problemo.... so...

REVIEW REPLIES!!!

**Rach** - Course I will!!! Dankies!!

**The Wolf of Were** - LOL!! Hey I never thought of that... cliffies... yeah, probably LOL!

**Ophel McNeil** - O.O Um... how do you know I'm not going to do that? :D:D:D *wicked grin* You'll see! Read on!

**jamie-boy** - oh dear........................ *starts sweating*

**fusion** - *grins* K'! Thanks!

**madkornfan** - Well... leave the pink hair bit to your own imagination! *grins*

**melanie** - I won't let you be sad! See? The next chappie's here!

**Alle** - Yeah... very curious in deed... *inncent look* What? Did I say anything? *smiles balantly*

**Rena Lupin** - I was NOT! *whines* School just started... blah, see above! And thanks!

**Digitaru** - Yeah! It's cutie Remus' fault! *grins madly* Thanksies at any rate!

**Fantastic Mr Foxkins **- :D Thanks!

**Bruce** - Hmm... considering that wonderfully tasty PLEASE, I'll continue. ^^ Oh, and I like bein' bad and torture Remmie! *evil laugh*

**Mistal: Abyss, Water Fairy** - Thankes!

**Celtic Guardian Princess** - Hmm... I'm not sure, but I'll think about it! Thanks for reviewing, btw!

**Mordecai **- Oh dear, I'm torn in between whether to put it back or not. Perhaps you guys should vote?

Story time!!!

* * *

**|.:Chapter Five:.|**

The three Marauders followed the Slytherins, wands in their hands, ready to strike when necessary. Malfoy, who was leading them up and down, round and around, was giving them occasional, smikish glances. They only glared - they didn't know what he meant when he said "I won't be so rude if I were you".

Malfoy turned, and stopped in front of an empty classroom. The Gryffindors stopped as well. Malfoy smiled icily at them. "Ready for you little surprise?" The other three took a deep breath, and nodded. Malfoy smiled again, then, knocking the door in a strange combination of rhythm, he called, "It's me, Lucius."

And then...

Footsteps were heard, and the door swung open, revealing Lestrange and Snape, blocking their way.

"What is this about?" snarled James. Snape's mouth curled upwards at the corner. "Well..." he said, pausing for a moment, then he looked at Lestrange, who nodded. The two of them stepped aside and revealed - 

"Remus?!" choked the three Marauders.

Remus was bound to a chair with cords, arms and legs strapped to the chair tightly that he couldn't budge. His mouth was gagged magically, but his head was left free to turn around. He looked at his three friends with desperate eyes, begging them to take him from these horrible Slytherins.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!" Sirius bellowed, fury spilling out of him.

Snape gave him a cold glance. "I wouldn't be so rude if I were you," he said, repeating his best friend's words.

Malfoy smirked at them. "We have... decided to take dear Lupin into our care for a while. So..." His voice dropped to a low hiss. "Since he is in our hands, I suggest you keep from insulting us in any way. Or you won't like the consequences..." He smirked, then turned to Remus again, beckoning the three Marauders to look. And what they saw was enough to make Sirius kill their entire families.

Lestrange was on his knees, kneeling beside the bound and gagged werewolf. He smirked at the Gryffindors, then reached up a hand to clutch at Remus' chin. The werewolf squirmed, amber eyes desperate, but the Slytherin held him still, and...

Lestrange leaned his face close to the other boy's, then reached out his tongue to trace it slowly along Remus' jaw line. Eyes were darkened with lust as he turned his face to leave lustful kisses along the beautifully arched neck. Remus shut his eyes, unable to bear what was being done to him. A hand travelled up his thigh, lingering here and there, but never pausing on its journey towards its destination. It leaned in close, and was just about to grab his crotch, when Sirius cried out, "STOP!"

Withdrawing his face and hands, the offending Slytherin snickered at the outrageous Sirius. "I'm sorry, Black, but if you can't promise not to become polite with us, then I can't promise to keep my hormones in check..."

Sirius was about to have another outburst, when James held out a hand to stop him. His face was contorted with anger, but he was able to keep his voice calm. "What is it that you want?"

Snape leered at them. "What we want? Well... if you promise to be polite with us, then we'll let Lupin here go in one week, without any harm done. But if you do otherwise..."

"Fine," said James shortly. "Deal."

*****

"I can't believe they've taken him as hostage! That is such a _dumb trick_," spat Sirius angrily as they paced their dormitory that evening. Remus had been to the classes, but he was forced to sit in between Crabbe and Goyle, ignoring the confused looks from the rest of the fifth years. 

James sighed frustratedly, rubbing his temples in protest. "I don't know, Siri. We just have to bear it out till next thursday. Then Remus will be back, and we'll be able to take our revenge."

"Oh yes, revenge! We MUST! And from now on, we MUST stay with Moony no matter _what_!" Sirius yelped.

Both James and Peter glanced at him, then at each other. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps, to Sirius, their dear old friend Padfoot, Remus was more than just a friend.

* * *

Alrighteo. I know this chappie's kinda short, but hey! At least I updated!! Please review!!

- Wolfress


End file.
